


Listening

by Nerdqueen395



Series: Langst [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cause my boi needs a rest, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I CANT HANDLE SEASON 4 SO I DIDNT MOVE FORWARD, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Mind Reading, PART 2 FOLKS, Pangst, Pangst? Is that really a thing now?, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Platonic Relationships, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow updates cause its senior year and my life is hell, This is centered around season 3, its here, mainly fluff, some violence and language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueen395/pseuds/Nerdqueen395
Summary: Life seemed somewhat normal after Mentira, until Shiro vanished, Lance lost Blue, and now, Pidge and Lance have an uncanny connection.They can feel each others emotions and pain, and read each others thoughts. But this connection, they find, is causing more harm than good, and they need to figure out how to sever the connection before it is too late...





	1. Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, finally. Part two to Better Off Dead, it took me, what, a year? Two years? But I finally wrote the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments below, and anyone interested in being featured in the series, please check the end notes! :3

 

Lance lay down upon the hard, cold ground, and aimed his rifle towards the dark figures of the Galra, hiding in the distance.

1,2,3. Three silent shots was all it took to throw them to the ground. Lance smiled grimly at the morbid success. For this, was war, and any success came hard won.

Pidge’s voice crackles to life on the coms and Lance shut his Bayard off in order to concentrate on the incoming message.

_“Guys,”_ Pidge said in a tight voice, guns could be heard firing in the background, _“I need backup, I'm currently by the entrance, I've almost cracked the code to get in, but I'm under heavy fire.”_

Lance heard Keith join in, _“Lance, Hunk and Allura and I can take care of ourselves for now, go help Pidge.”_

“Yes sir.” Lance responded, and got up and began to head towards Pidge, smiling as he did so. He was glad Keith had begun to accept his new leadership. At first, he had been a bit shaky, and Lance, worried, had tried his best to help sustain Keith. And though that choice had ultimately caused him to lose Blue, Lance didn't regret anything. Although he did miss the reassuring sound of Blue in his mind, like cool waves beating upon warm sands. He had yet to hear Red's voice, but he envisioned it to be harsh and hot.

A stab of pain in his chest threw him off balance and all his thoughts vanished as he hit the ground. Stupid ghost pains. Weeks after Mentira, and Lance still felt the pain of that stupid wound in his side. Shaking his head in annoyance, Lance stood up and rushed to where Pidge was, not bothering to brush himself off.

When he finally reached Pidge he felt a burst of anger, which surprised him as it was not his own. He froze for a second, confused. But then Pidge pulled him out as she yelled him.

_“Get your frickin’ butt over here Lance!”_ She screamed, “I need your help!”

Lance pulled his Bayard out and began firing at the Galra, and bodies began dripping to ground with each pop of his gun.

A loud click and a triumphant yell told Lance that Pidge had opened the door, glee ran through his veins as he turned and followed Pidge through, still firing his gun until she managed to shut the door. Lance took a deep breath and shook, all of his nerves tingling with adrenaline. “We did it!” He said happily, “We made it inside.”

Pidge frowned, “Don't get too relaxed, we still have to make it to the mainframe if we want that info about the Freedom Fighters.”

Lance felt a pang of sadness which, once again, was not his own. Lance rubbed his temples, confused.

Pidge noticed, “You ok Lance?”

Lance removed his hand and readied his weapon, “Yeah...yeah. Just...felt weird.”

“Weird how?” Pidge asked, Lance felt her concern for him, and knew immediately what she was thinking about.

“Don't worry,” Lance said, “It’s not Mentira, we destroyed him, remember? Probably just nerves is all.”

Pidge frowned and Lance knew she was not reassured, “Ok..” she said hesitantly, “But make sure you get a scan when we get back to the ship, ok?”

Lance smiled, “Got it.” He hefted his gun up, “Now, let's go kick some Galra butt, aight pidgeotto?” Lance felt a pang of annoyance, accompanied by something else, maybe...love? It was that feeling he got when his little siblings had grabbed his hand and forced him to look at their newest art creation, a big smile on their face. He began feeling homesick, and noticed Pidge look odd for a second. “Pidge?”

She glanced up at Lance, “Yeah, let's hurry this up, I think my nerves are acting up too.”

Lance smiled, and together, they ran off into the unknown.

They fought as one, taking Galra down as they headed for the command center. Lazer blasts ricocheted off the walls, barely missing the two young Paladins. It was inevitable, one blast got through their defenses and skimmed Pidge’s cheek, leaving a burned, red mark, not deep enough to draw blood. Pidge ignored it but Lance stumbled, confused by the sudden burning sensation in his cheek, where no wound existed. But he continued on, firing his weapon until finally, they reached an open door, where, within the room, large computer systems glared a deep purple. Pidge smirked, “Perfect.”

She sat down at the computer and began hacking the system while Lance hovered by the door, ready to shoot down any Galra who might come through the door.

Finally, the giggly image of her face popped up and Pidge knew she was in. Typing frantically, ignoring to shots and cries of pain from all around her, she found some information on them, a small file. She quickly downloaded it, a feeling of relief spreading through her, tainted by a shock of fear. She turned to see Lance’s eyes wide and scared.

“There's too many, we have to leave, like, right now Pidge.” He said, grabbing herm and throwing her out into the hallway. “Run!” He shouted, still shooting the seemingly infinite amount of Galra sentries. Pidge raced, her legs burning, until a sudden sharp, foreign pain in her side threw her off, she looked back and saw Lance grasping his side, muttering something under his breath.

Pidge regained her balance and kept running, the feeling of something wrong growing within her. They needed to get back to the ship. Lance wasn't the only one feeling weird.

X

As soon as the weary Paladins entered the ship, Coran greeted them, relief in his eyes. “Congratulations Paladins, you did it. Pidge, Hunk, you both seem to have been injured in the fight, head down to med bay where I'll be with you shortly, the rest of you, go to the lounge, we’ll have a debriefing after I've taken care of the others.”

Lance began walking tiredly towards the lounge, until Pidge grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Coran.

“Coran, Lance needs to be scanned too, he said he was feeling weird, and his ghost pains are back.”

Lance stared at her with wide eyes, “How did you know about the pains?”

Pidge opened her mouth, but found she couldn't explain what had happened in the hallway. It was just too weird. “Never mind that, just go get checked out.”

Coran nodded, “She's right Lance, if there's any sign Mentira might be back we need to check it out. We can't risk what happened to you happening again.”

“I'm fine,” Lance complained, “Just tired is all, if Mentira was back it would be obvious.”

“Lance,” Keith scolded, "We don't have time for this, just go get checked out already, it won't hurt just to make sure you’re ok.”

_ “Maybe I should get checked out. Perhaps they're right.” _

Pidge rolled her eyes, “We're _always_ right Lance.” Lance stared at her oddly, “What?” she asked, she looked around and saw everyone staring at her oddly too, what was wrong with all of them?

Lance frowned, “Nothing's wrong with us Pidge.  It's you who's acting weird.”

Hunk, clutching his sprained wrist, said to them both, “Actually, both you and Lance are acting weird.”

“What?” They both answered at the same time.

Coran nodded, “Perhaps I ought to scan both of you.”

“That's not necessary,” Pidge said, “I'm perfectly fine.”

Lance in the other hand, looked concerned, “Pidge, something really weird is going on, I hate to admit it but...I maybe we should get checked out.”

Pidge had a flashback, which was odd, because...it wasn't _her_ flashback. Pangs of anger not his own, a sharp pain from a nonexistent wound, a longing for a brother he never knew...but Pidge did. She stood there, swaying for a moment, “Maybe...maybe we should.”

Lance nodded grimly, “That's what I thought.”

_ We can read each others mind. _


	2. Weird Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! Added my own terrible illustration too...

Pidge and Lance sat on the med table, shooting each other wary glances. Tension as sharp as lightning could be felt, crawling like a live wire between the two of them. _What do you mean you can read my mind?_  Pidge thought as hard as she could.

Lance flinched, “No need to think that loud Pidge.”

Pidge’s eyes widened and she reeled back in shock, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Lance gave her a wane smile, “Not kidding, I don’t know what’s going on, but it is _muey loco. ¡Qué susto!”_

“Very crazy, and quite a surprise,” Pidge nodded in agreement, then froze, “Woah, weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“I just understood what you said. I can’t speak Spanish.”

Lance’s eyebrow shot up, _“¿Puedes entender esto?”_

Pidge nodded, “Yup, I can understand that. I wonder if it’s because of this mental link we have, my brain’s just...automatically translating it for me.”

Lance let out a low whistle, _“Muy genial.”_

“Super cool.”

Coran walked in at that moment, interrupting them, “So, I looked through the information we gathered on you two, and it appears you two have somehow gained a mental link similar to that which you paladins gain when you use the headbands.”

“No joke Einstein.” Pidge said. She heard Lance’s voice in her head, _why does Coran have a New Zealand accent and Allura has a British one?_ Pidge turned to Lance, “That’s the same thing I’ve been wondering!” She shouted excitedly.

“Right?” Lance said, “It makes no sense! We’re in space for quiznacking sake! I just don’t get it!”

Coran looked at the two, confused, “Don’t get what?”

Pidge shook her head, “It’s nothing, Coran. So, do you know why Lance and I are linked? Or how to stop it?”

“My guess is,” Coran hesitated, “Mentira.”

“Mentira?” Lance asked, “What does this have to do with Mentira?”

“You both had a much stronger connection to him, due to your contact with his essence back on that planet. My best guess is, that since Mentira was a more, er, psychological, creature, your minds bonded due to exposure to it.”

Pidge nodded, “I guess that makes sense, but how long will this last?”

Coran sighed, “Truthfully? I’m not sure. This is all just guesswork right now. We’ll have to run some more tests to figure anything else out. But until then, I would prefer that you two avoid stressful situations or anything physically or mentally challenging.”

A loud alarm rang out just as Coran finished his sentence, and Allura’s voice blared to life, “Paladins! We are under Galra attack, report to your lions, now!”

Lance gave Coran a grim smile, “Looks like resting isn’t going to be an option, Coran.”

No one had to read minds to know that a strong sense of foreboding had overcome all of them.

* * *

 

  
[Mental Connection](https://imgbb.com/)  
” />

Lance sat in his Lion, hands hovering over the command board. Should he go? He was a bit worried about what Coran had said, what if fighting made things worse?

 _Then it will be worth it_. Lance heard Pidge in his mind, _They need us out there, and if saving their lives requires us having this weird bond, then that’s okay with me._

 _But what if this hurts you?_ Lance thought back, _Y ou felt my pain as well as heard my voice, if I get injured…_

 _Then don’t_. Pidge responded, _This is going to hurt both of Lance, and I don’t care, because my friends need my help. So grow a pair and get out here and fight!_

Lance slammed his hands on the command board and was flung out into the empty nothingness of outer space. All around, bright flashes of light burst like fireworks. Lance dodged a shot aimed at him, but he overshot and went careening into Allura, “Sorry!” He shouted, he had forgotten how sensitive Red was to every movement.

A sharp pain burst in his head and he turned around to see Pidge go flying backwards after being shot. “Pidge!” Lance shouted, he raced over and fired at the small Galra ship, direct hit.

 _Thanks Lance_ , Pidge thought, before flying away.

The fight was long, and exhausting. Lance couldn’t remember being this tired during a fight in his entire life. “Guys?” Lance said into his mic, “Guys, I don’t know how long I can keep this up,” his head dropped, then snapped back up.

“I’m the same way,” Pidge said, Lance could hear how weary she sounded, “We need to end this fight before I pass out.”

“Got it,” Keith responded, “Paladins, form Voltron!”

Lance felt his Lion place itself in its spot as the right arm of Voltron. It was strange to no longer be a leg, he kind of missed it. The fight continued as before, but this time, the Paladins were winning. The fight was over in just a few ticks.

Wearily, Lance headed back to the hanger. He popped off his helmet and took a deep breath of fresh air, well, as fresh as air can be on a spaceship. He stumbled out of his Lion, the world spinning before him, black spots clouding his vision. When he looked over, he could see that Pidge was the same way.

“Paladins!” Allura shouted, walking gracefully from Blues cockpit, “Well done!”

Lance just raised his hand to show he was listening, he leaned down on his knees and dry heaved. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this tired after a fight before. It reminded him of the time he had pulled 3 all-nighters in preparation for a test. His head felt numb and heavy, his stomach turned.

“Lance?” Keith walked over to check on the paladin, “Lance, are you ok?”

Hunk cried out and Keith and Lance looked over to see an unconscious Pidge in his arms. Lance turned back to Keith, “I don’t think I’m ok,” he mumbled, before following Pidge, and giving in to the enveloping darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are so much fun. Also, I actually forgot I was writing this series until I received a noticed that someone had commented on it...oops.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there it is. The first chapter...what awaits my two favorite Paladins?  
> Those interested in joining the series please message me on tumblr or AO3 @nerdqueen395! Please give me a name of character, species, and any defining traits, etc. etc. Thank you!


End file.
